Love Between Benders
by BonitaChickia
Summary: He was irritable,she was spirited. He was despotic,she liked freedom. He was worldly and crude,and she was naive and romantic.If she was so different than anything he’s ever had and wanted, then why does he need her so much? Zuktara rated M for later chap
1. Thinking and Bending

**A.N. –** **so I mainly write Teen Titan stories, but I am absolutely in love with this show, and I love the stories on the Avatar, so I decided to write one. So this is my first Avatar fic so I would really like reviews on how you think it is going. And where it should go, basically what you think…that would be very nice. O and this is going to have chapters but I expect there will only be like 4. Anyways so this story takes place before the last couple of episodes, only with a few changes: **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Thinking and Bending**

Katara was sitting on the steps of their house they had gotten in Ba Sing Se, thinking of the recent events: How they came to be there, and where Appa might be. Things had changed since they first started out; Aang had pretty much mastered waterbending, and was quickly grasping earthbending. All that was left was for Aang to learn firebending. Where would she find one? It was bad enough that they were still in Ba Sing Se, where none even mentioned the war. So where the hell was she supposed to find a firebender? Disgruntled and fed-up Katara felt like she needed some cheering up. Walking instinctively toward Lake Laogui. (**A.N.-** ok so if the lake is spelled wrong…sorry I had no idea how to spell it) Her thoughts wandered as she reached the lake. She and Sokka had been through so much since they found Aang. They'd met so many people and seen so much, but the one person who stuck out in her mind was the constant source of Aang's distress, Prince Zuko. Though he put them through an insane amount of trouble, she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing all this. His sister Azula, she was trying to capture Aang as well, but she was just evil…but there was something about Zuko. He'd let them go a few times, she could see the compassion behind the pain in his eyes, compassion; something his sister lacked. That is what made the two siblings different. She continued along the beach lost in her thoughts, picking up a stick here and there without thinking. Her gaze fell on the water, the water, it was a constant source of comfort to her. She knelt down and began to draw the waterbending symbol in the sand, she titled her head to the side feeling something was missing. Next to her people's symbol she drew another, one she didn't expect to draw. The Fire Nation insignia. Again Katara's thoughts drifted to that one Fire Nation Prince, to that day with the pirates…

_I'll save you from the pirates._

Zuko's words echoed in her head. She just had to steal that stupid scroll…it was supposed to help her and Aang learn waterbending faster, but all it did was get her tied up to a tree surrounded by a bunch of dirty pirates and Prince who would probably stop at nothing to get what he wanted. She remembered how close he had gotten to her. His voice was not as threatening as its par usual. He leaned in close to her, his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck. The tone in his voice was strange, almost flirty and teasing. Yet at the same time it was laced with concern. At least she thought so. _Maybe he's not such a bad guy…I mean yeah he's been an pain in the ass to Aang and well all of us, but there is just something about him. I wonder where is he right now, is he close to where we are? _Katara let her thoughts drift about here and there, until finally she decided that she needed to take her mind off all these unwelcoming thoughts of enemies, war and finding a firebender to teach Aang. Katara removed her robe (**A.N**: remember there are still a few layers underneath the robe.) and waded into the water. The cool water felt good against her skin. The sun had begun to set; the sky was illuminated with brilliant colors, the hues of pink and orange swirled together; each one balancing and complimenting the other. She ran her hands through the water, loving how the cool water felt between her fingers. She raised her arms beginning her bending moves. She began with slow movements and made elegant forms with the water. Her movements evoked the feel of flowing water; she let herself go and got lost in her movements. This is what she loved, this is what made her happy; being in the water, bending. But she couldn't help but wonder if this was the only thing that could make her happy…then a certain prince popped into her head.

_I wonder where he is right now?_ A figure appeared out behind the trees….he was closer than she thought.

* * *

**so yeah reviews would be nice :-)**


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**An Unexpected Meeting**

_I wonder where he is right now?_ A figure peered out behind the trees….he was closer than she thought.

* * *

Zuko felt that he and his uncle had been in Ba Sing Se for too long, all day he served tea and then went to sleep. Then woke up and served tea...then went to sleep...The same thing over and over again. This kind of life was not fit for a Prince. Needing some time a way from tea he decided to take a walk, and ended up walking to Lake Laogui. The water, even though it wasn't his element calmed him. The wind blew through his messy hair and he inhaled deeply, a rush of thoughts entered his mind. _Honor…what is honor anyways? Is it really worth all the trouble I have been through? I'll never find the Avatar now, never restore my honor, never get my throne, never get my father's love. _Zuko felt tears tug at the corners of his eyes…he wiped them away determined that his fathers actions would not make him cry. He would show no sign of weakness, even if he was alone.

_Splash!_

Zuko wiped his head around, hearing a splash he darted behind a tree. His eyes never left the water, he notice a person had just waded into it…they were not 20 feet away from where he was hiding. He swiftly moved to another tree that was closer, so he could get a better look. As he got closer he realized it was a girl in the water. His jaw dropped…it was the Avatar's waterbending girlfriend.

He watched her as she glided her hands over the water, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was while bending. The sun was setting and the colors in the sky, surround her body giving her an angelic glow. She had her eyes closed, moving her arms with grace and skill. It was right then he noticed that she had taken her robe off, while she still had a layer of clothing on, her womanly curves shone out. Her curves were not fully developed, still made the Prince's mouth dry, his heart beat faster and his stomach churned a bit. Her breasts were larger and full, her long legs and slim waist took Zuko's breath away. Feeling himself drawn to her, he moved closer to where she was.

Hearing someone behind her, Katara's eyes snapped open, she whirled around ready to fight. She gasped at what stood before her.

"Zuko" she growled.

Zuko brought out of his trance when Katara turned around. "My, my what is a little waterbending peasant like you doing out here all by herself?" his voice was taunting and smirk was spread across his face. Katara's eyes narrowed and she grinded her teeth. Zuko noticing he hit a nerve, decided to play off of it. "So, where's the Avatar…he should be here to protect you."

"I'd never tell you where Aang is...and I don't need protecting Zuko, I think you would have found that out when we were fighting at the North Pole." She said a smirk forming on her mouth.

Zuko felt himself getting angry "If I recall…I won that battle."

"Only cause the sun came up. Admit Zuko I am a better bender than you." Katara said edging on our dear fire prince. And that's when he lost it…he raised his hands, fire igniting from them. "A fight Prince Zuko, I don't think that's very wise" Katara said rasing a taunting eye brow. Zuko let out an irritated scream. Running toward her, flames flailing from his hands. He leapt into air ready to pounce. Katara, ever ready, bent some water from the lake and got into a fighting stance across from the fire prince. The prince flew at her, Katara ducked out of the way easily hitting him in the back of the head with a water wip. His rage grew, _I will not be beaten by this peasant. _He told himself.

Zuko moved with an incredible speed towards Katara, Katara pushed more water his way and leapt backward, giving herself more room to bend. She formed an ice spike, which she sent hurtling toward Zuko's face, he leaped, doing a back flip and quickly evaded the spike. "Someone's been practicing" Katara said mockingly sing-song way. Self-assurance getting the best of her. Zuko noticing that she had become somewhat distracted by teasing him, saw his chance.

"I could say the same thing about you." He replied. Zuko heaved himself at her and, threw her onto the shore. Zuko had Katara pinned beneath him in a few seconds. "You should practice more…peasant." He growled.

Zuko held her hands over her head, his body pushing hard on hers. Katara struggled to get free but was pinned under Zuko's straddling hips. "Will you get off of me!?" Katara shrieked. Zuko said nothing but shook his head. "You won, what do you want now?" she screeched. A hint of lust flickered through Zuko's eyes as a smirk spread across his face. "Don't even think about it." She warned pushing him off of her seeing that he relaxed his grip a bit. He rolled off of her and stood there wondering what would have happened if he'd hadn't, cause she wasn't fight too hard for him to get off..._maybe she liked it..._

Katara stood up quickly and watched Zuko as he back up and watched her. She could help but notice that with out his armor on he was really built. She let her eyes wander over him, wondering what he looked like before he got his scar. _I gotta admit that he looks very handsome with his hair like that, I wonder why it's not in the usual goof pony-tail thing._

"What are you looking at?" Zuko asked. Katara shook the thoughts out of her head. "Nothing…never mind." She said.

"What are you doing in Ba Sing Se anyways?" she questioned. He swept his hand through his hair, and rubbed the back of his neck. Katara could tell that something about him being there was not a good thing.

"My uncle and I came here to get away form Azula, she told me that my father wanted me to come home, but I found out that I was really supposed to be her prisoner. So we came here. My uncle wants to start over…but I'm not sure. Everything I had is gone, my ship, my crew, my family, my honor…my life." Zuko said discontented.

"O, I'm so sorry." Katara said feeling a little guilty she brought it up.

"It's not your fault. I don't need your pitty" he replied coldly. Katara rolled her eyes. Then her eyes lit up in excitement. _If Zuko's technically not with the Fire Nation, then maybe he and his Uncle could teach Aang to firebend. Wow finding a firebender was a lot easier than I thought. _

"Why are you smiling?" Zuko asked raising an eye brow. Katara took a step toward him, a wicked smile on her face. Zuko took a step back. "Wha…What are you doing?" Katara's face was only inches from his. Zuko who was playing it cool earlier gulped. _Holy crap…what the hell is she doing?_

"So, you've come pretty far with your bending Zuko." Katara whispered. Zuko was wide eyed and only nodded his head. Katara knowing full well what she was doing leaned closer. "You think you could help me with something."

"Wha…What?" Zuko stumbled over his words. "Aang needs to learn firebending, you and your uncle are firebenders…so maybe you could train him?" Zuko snapped out of his stupor and backed away from her.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" he yelled.

"O come on Zuko, think about it. If we beat the Fire Lord and Azula then you would become Fire Lord. Pleaseeeeeeeeee" Katara entreated him.

Zuko looked at the ground, pondering the deal before him. _Me? Fire Lord. _He thought to himself. "Ok, you got a deal. Let's go tell uncle." Katara's face lit up and she grabbed Zuko's hand leading him back toward town.

* * *

**well chapter 2, i'm not sure how long its going to be, but i was orginally going to make it into a oneshot but it was a really really really long oneshot...so i guess now its a really short chapter story lol. so yeah i'm not going to update unless i have a nice number of reviews...so if you read it pleaseeee review it...thanks in advance :-)**


	3. Enemies become Allies

**Chapter 3**

**Enemies become Allies**

Katara couldnt help but smile from ear to ear, she was very pleased with herself, she had gotten not just one firebender to teach Aang but she got two. But she couldn't help but notice that when she got really close to Zuko he froze. She smiled to herself, _did I make him freeze, he was kinda cute…when he was all speechless and dazed. _She turned around and saw Zuko and his Uncle trailing behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Zuko?" Iroh asked eyeing his nephew. It's not that he thought helping the Avatar was a bad idea, it's just he wanted to make sure that Zuko had thought this through. Zuko looked at the ground, then at his uncle and then at Katara who was a little ways in front of them. He had told her that he would train the Avatar, and for some reason he couldn't even think about letting her down. There was something about her that enticed him. Like when she got really close to him back on the beach, he burned for her...did she know what she did to him? He couldn't help but say yes when she asked.

"I'm sure Uncle." Zuko answered, his gaze never leaving Katara. Who just happened to turn around and find him staring at her.

"Are you ok Zuko?" she asked. He nodded his head and glanced to his uncle who just happened to me chuckling at the fact that he had just gotten caught staring at Katara. He wanted to smack that grin off his uncle's face. "okkk. Good. Well anyways don't expect a warm welcoming. Sokka's not going to trust you two at first." The two firebenders nodded in agreement.

As the neared the house, they saw Toph teaching Aang a new earthbending move, while Sokka was sitting relaxing and eating…as uaul. Hearing people approaching Sokka turned around and his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"KATARA!! Watch out! Zuko's behind you!" Sokka yelled readying his boomerang.

"Wait! Wait Sokka!" Katara darted out in front of Zuko and Iroh. "They're friends now." Toph and Aang stopped the lesson and walked up behind Sokka.

"Are you sure Katara? This seems kind of fishy to me?" Aang inquired.

"Yeah, I'm with twinkle toes over here." Toph said giving Aang a slight punch on the arm. Aang winched and rubbed his arm where Toph had hit him.

"I don't know Katara…" Sokka said skeptically looking Prince Zuko and Iroh over.

"I assure you young man, we have turned over a new leaf. To our own nation we are considered banashed traitors. We have been in Ba Shing Se for awhile now. We are here to help the Avatar. We are no longer your enemy, now we are your allies, here to help and help alone. " Iroh said assuringly. Toph bent down to ground "He's telling the truth" she said.

"Well that's good enough for me. I most humbly thank you." Aang said giving a slight bow. Aang's eyes lit up with excitement "Can we start now?" he asked jumping into the air.

"Of course my young pupil." Iroh laughed gently at Aang's enthusiasm. "But first we must meditate. Meditation is key in firebending, it helps regulate your breaths and control yourself. Firebending is very powerful but dangerous. A Firebender must learn to emulate the sun's balance before they are allowed to progress to the creation and manipulation of fire. Firebending features quick, successive, ferocious attacks that evoke the danger of fire" Iroh said making sure his new pupil understood fulling what he was going to be doing. Zuko and Iroh began to set up candles around Aang's room. "O my I have forgotten one outside on the porch. Prince Zuko go out and fetch it for me." Zuko rolled his eyes, annoyed by his Uncle's forgetfulness.

Zuko walked out of the house and began looking for the candle. He bent down to look under the bench. "Not here…ughh" he mumbled to himself. "What'cha doing?" a sweet meldious voice behind him asked. Surprising him, he quickly jumped up and hit his head on the bench. Which unfortunately knocked him out. "Oops" mumbled Katara.

"hmm….oww" Zuko began to stir an hour or so later. "what the hell happ…" he was cut off by a small, soft finger placed on his lips. His vision came into focus and he saw Katara's face. His head was propped up on her lap and she had a cool towel over his head.

"Shh. You hit you're head. Sorry that was kind of my fault. I'm afraid I startled you." She explained blushing. _She's so cute when she blushes…what am I thinking…but her hands are so soft._ Zuko let his thoughts drift as he examined her face. She had taken her braids out so her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back landing around her waist. Her crystal blue eyes gleamed down at him, shining with concern. Instinctively he reached up and grabbed her hand, softly caressing them. She stopped what she was doing and looked down at him. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. Zuko brought his head up to meet hers, feeling himself getting nearer to her face. Their eyes were locked on each other's, her sparkling cerulean blue meeting his passionate and fiery gold. As he leaned in closer he took in her sent, vanilla and lilacs. His face stopped moving, pausing a moment to memorize every, line and contour of her face.

"Zuko…" Katara mumbled.

"Katara…I…" Zuko slowly reached up to her face and stroked his thumb up and down her cheek. He leaned in closer, shutting his eyes slowly.

"Prince Zuko did you find those candl…" Iroh came out of the house looking for Zuko. "O umm…sorry I'll just…umm I'll be inside." He said rather quickly with a knowing sly grin on his face. Zuko sighed, leaned away from Katara, and got up. Deciding the moment was pretty much ruined. "Umm I should go back and help Uncle and the Avatar." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"O yeah sure, I'll umm…see you later?" Katara asked hopefully. Zuko nodded and gave her a sort of half smile and walked back in the house.

Zuko felt anger rising inside of him, he snorted steam out of his nose. "Thanks a lot Uncle." He murmured to himself.


	4. Fear

**Chapter 4**

**Fear**

"Let your breathing become slow, focus on your breathing Avatar. A Firebender must learn to emulate the sun's balance before they are allowed to progress to the creation and manipulation of fire. Firebending features quick, successive, ferocious attacks that evoke the danger of fire. A Firebender's discipline stresses self-control and breath control as a means of directing and containing the fire inside them. Having poor breath control means dangerously poor control of any fire that you create. It is because of this that breathing exercises are one of the most important first steps for beginning firebenders. Remeber Avatar that firebenders use their internal body heat as a source of their bending to create fire. Always remember that firebending is very powerful, but very dangerous; Firebending is the most aggressive of the four bending arts." Iroh explained as Aang and Zuko sat down meditating. Each time they inhaled the flames grew larger and each time they exhaled the flames dimmed. Iroh watch the boys concentration. Zuko sat perfectly still, knowing that he needed perfect concentration, Aang however could not sit still for the life of him. Then losing his concentration, Aang's eyes shot open and the flames completely blew out.

"Opps" muttered Aang

"We've done this like 8 times already!" Zuko exclaimed jumping up. "By Angi's name can't you do anything right!"

"Now Prince Zuko, calm down these things take time, the Avatar is doing the best he can. Even you did not sit still when i first started training you." Iroh said trying to calm his nephew down.

"No he's not! Why are we wasting our time here." He cried out.

Sokka and Toph poked their heads into the room, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. "HEY! You can't talk to Aang like that! He's the Avatar!" Sokka shouted

"So, he's a really slow Avatar!" Zuko yelled.

"Hey watch it man! Didn't your mother teach you respect?!" Sokka said narrowing his eyes at the Fire Prince.

Iroh's eyes widened as he noticed his nephew's temper beginning to flare. Zuko felt his face getting hot and he clenched his fists. "Don't you ever mention my mother! You know nothing about me or my family." He pushed his way past Sokka and Toph, needing to get out, to get away. He was almost out of the door when he bumped into the Katara. Who stopped him before he could push past her.

"Zuko? Hey what's wrong?" Katara asked concern written all over her face.

"Nothing! It doesn't concern you! Just leave me alone! I don't need you concern or your pity! I don't care what you think!" he yelled waving his hands in front of his face.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you!" Katara shouted back at him

She couldnt believe he was yelling at her like this, did they almost kissing mean nothing to him, did she mean nothing to him. "But what about earlier?" tears were tugging at her eyes.

"That was nothing, it shouldn't have even started. You're nothing but a seducing peasant! Now just leave me alone." Zuko said storming off to his and his Uncle's apartment. Katara said nothing but just watched him leave, a tear streamed down her face. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Katara felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Miss Katara, I'll talk to him." Iroh told her reassuringly. Katara looked at Iroh with sad eyes. Her lip quivered before she buried her head into his shoulder and began to cry.

* * *

Iroh found his nephew at they're apartment, sitting on his bed. "I think you owe Miss Katara an apology." He said rather sternly. Zuko lifted his head to meet his Uncle's face. Zuko's hard, angry eyes met his Uncle's stern but understanding eyes. 

"I know, I just couldn't take it." Zuko sad burring his face in his hands.

"I know Zuko, but If you care for you someone you must apologize or things will never be right…you do care for her don't you?" Iroh asked.

Zuko sighed and looked at his uncle, a tear or two falling from his face. "yes, but I cared for my mother and I lost her. I'm afraid of losing what I care for."

"Fear is a funny thing Prince Zuko; it is life's only true opponent. It is a clever, treacherous adversary. It has no decency, it respects no law or convention, and it shows no mercy. It goes for your weakest spot, which is in your case, is your mother's memory and miss katara. It starts in your head, one minute you are feeling great, happy and confident and then doubt slips in; doubt becomes disbelief. You become anxious and apprehensive. You try to reason with yourself; you feel yourself weakening, becoming indecisive. You begin to discharge your greatest allies: hope and trust. Then your anxiety becomes dread. For fear…real fear shakes you to your foundation. But fear is only an impression, and the way to beat real fear is to know yourself, really know yourself Zuko." Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I'll be spending the night at the Avatar's so I can help him with proper breathing. Don't worry Prince Zuko, it will be alright."

Iroh got up and left the room. Zuko laid back on his bed and shut his eyes. Thinking about what a mess he had just made. Katara made him feel things he had never felt before. These feelings both aroused and scared him. Ever since Zuko was little his father had drilled the idea that to have feelings was to be weak. But the feelings he had for Katara were different, he never felt weak around her, it was almost as if those feeling for Katara made him stronger. He was startled by a knock on the door. Reluctantly he got up and answered it.

"Katara?"

* * *

**ok so here is chapter four, now i dont know how long this is going to be, so far i thinks its only like one more chapter but idk anyways i probably wont update for a little while im kinda sick so yeah, anyways please review that would make me feel better. hope you enjoyed it :-)**


	5. Never Leave Me

**A.N: ok so everyone out there….warning LEMONS…if you are not mature enough to read…well mature things I suggest you push the back button on your computer. Ok anyways for those of you who are reading this, this took me a long time to write, mostly cause I kept blushing at what I wrote lol. Anyways your feedback would be great. I've never written anything like this so anything you say, offer, suggest would be great. I've got a couple of ideas for continuing this story but im not sure if i will...idk i'll think it over. anyways enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Never Leave Me**

Iroh got up and left the room. Zuko laid back on his bed and shut his eyes. Thinking about what a mess he had just made. He was startled by a knock on the door. Reluctantly he got up and answered it.

"Katara?"

* * *

"umm…I just wanted to come and say I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure what I did to make you so mad but yeah, I'm sorry." Katara said humbly. 

Zuko looked at her in uncertainty. _Wait…she's apologizing…what the hell did she do? Is she apologizing for what I did? This makes no sense…girls are weird._ "Umm…it's ok..I guess." He said scratching the back of his head.

Katara stared at him for a minute, her countenance changing from really sad to really mad. "You're really going to let me apologize for you being an ass! I didn't even do anything"

"You're the one who said I'm sorry, if you want to apologize then its fine with me, who cares if you did anything wrong or not." Zuko shouted throwing his hands in the air and walking away from the door. Katara felt her face getting hot, and her temper rising.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! I'm still talking to you!" she scolded.

"So talk, I can do whatever I want, you can't tell me what to do…your not my mother." Zuko taunted, her being mad was starting to amuse him. "But you should stay mad, the way you're little face gets all red…you know your kinda cute when your angry." He noticed Katara blush, and then quickly look away. He smirked in amusement.

"Don't change the subject!" Katara yelled. She turned away from him, she did not want him to see her blush when she was mad at him. _stupid pride..._ Anger flaring up again Katara whipped back around only to see Zuko inches from her face. This startled her at first but she quickly recovered. "You need to learn some maners!" she growled pushing him away from her. Zuko a little taken back with the way she was speaking to him, nobody except his sister, father and uncle on some occasions, had ever spoken to him in such a demanding, mad, disrespectful tone...only he liked it when Katara did. Zuko took a moment to study her face. Yes she was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He liked that she was so much different than the pale faces of the Fire Nation. Truly she was exotic, dark skin, rich chocolate hair and the most amazing eyes he'd ever seen. Those eyes that taunted him.

"What are you looking at?" Katara barked angrily at him. Zuko held her gaze, he was unconcerned with her angry voice. He knew she was more than confused than angry. Zuko broke his gaze and smirked.

"Nothing Little Miss Water Tribe." he said mockingly. Anger flashed in Katara's eyes...

"You are the most...awful...stupid...your just so annoying! I swear since you've started helping us you've been nothing but a pain in the ass…I swear half the time you make me just want to slap you!" Katara getting aggravated turned around to leave but Zuko walked up behind her.

"Only half the time...gee Katara what do you wanna do with the other half of the time?" Zuko whispered into her ear. His breath sent hot shivers up her spine. He saw her inhale sharply and brushed his hand over her shoulder, his touch sent shivers all down her body.

Katara recovered herself "You wish. Get away from me and get a life Zuko" she said vindictively pushing him away. She gave him one last look before turning to leave. But she slipped on a blanket that Zuko had carelessly left on the floor and then forgot to pick up, even after his Uncle to him to…twice. Katara stumbled backwards and was about to fall flat on her butt, when Zukko quickly ran over and grabbed her…only to have her fall on top of him. The two teens stayed in this position for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

Zuko could feel her body pressed against his, Katara bit her lip and felt Zuko's arms tighten around. She leaned in closer to him, he took in her sent. Her sent, vanilla and lilacs, loving her smell, he brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. Katara stiffened and then rolled off of him. "I…I should go."

Katara got up and smoothed out the pretend lines on her robe, as she began to walk away Zuko grabbed her arm and whipped her around. For a moment he just looked at her, her cerulean eyes while filled with surprise, had a dark hint of lust and desire in them. He smiled and held her tighter. Katara gave in, her slim finger traced his chiseled chin, her finger moved from his chin to the bottom of his lip, he closed his eyes wanting the feel of her soft skin on his to last forever. Finally she reached up to his scar…his weakness. Zuko pulled back a little but when he felt Katara's soft hand brush over his cheek he resumed his position. Zuko hardly being able to contain himself any longer lowered himself and began to kiss her. Katara sighed into the kiss, moving her hand through his hair.

Zuko moved his hands from her shoulders to the ties on her robe, slowly uniting each one, then dropping it to the floor, never breaking the kiss. His long arms wrapped around her waist, undoing the next layer of her shirt, exposing her white cotton bra, Zuko paused a moment to take her in…_she's perfect_. Katara pulled him back into her kissing him passionately. Her kiss sent chills running feverishly up and down his spine. He unhooked her bra and tossed it on top of the robe. Katara eagerly trying to get off his shirt, felt his soft, warm fingers draw little circles on her skin, he backed her up and pressed her up against the wall with his body. He pulled her closer sending his lips and tongue crashing over hers. Zuko desperately trying to get the rest of her and his clothes off; guided Katara over to his bed. Laying her down softly and climbing on top of her, her broke the kiss and began to leave a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line. A soft moan escaped her lips and Zuko could feel himself growing painfully hard as she ran her fingers through his hair. Katara's hands were roaming all over his muscular body, he licked along her neck and ran his tongue in small circles over her collarbone, which caused her to shudder with delight. "You're beautiful" Zuko breathed into her skin, before kissing her again. He began kissing her again, while fondling her breasts.

"Make me yours" Katara whispered lustfully into Zuko's mouth, that's all it took, he smiled against her mouth and nodded yes. He let his hand trail down over her stomach and slowly slide under the edge of her underwear. His fingers lightly traced over her wetness and he felt her grind against his hand. He slowly pushed a finger into her and heard her gasp, buck her hips toward him, and moan his name. He continued to do this, Katara tossed her head back in ecstasy, her fingers were clinging to the sheets of his bed frantically. Zuko felt her body began to quiver under him and he slowly made his way back up to her lips. "Never leave me." He murmured into her ear.

"Never, Zuko, Never." She whispered leaving kisses on and gently biting his shoulder. Zuko hearing her reply let out a breath, he didn't know he had been holding. He then positioned himself between her and kissed her passionately, gradually sliding himself into her, she cried out, he muffled her cry with another passionate kiss. He pulled himself out, and slowly back in. They continued this pattern for a while, "you are amazing…" he moaned to her. Katara's moans grew louder, her last moan of his name is what drove him over the edge. He thrust himself deeply into her, giving her everything he felt: his lust, his desperation, his passion and all his love. Zuko slid out of her, and collapsed next to her, her breathing which was very fast began to slow down. He picked his head up and kissed her forehead.

The sun had gone down and the sky was perfectly clear. The moonlight filtered through the window resting on Katara's face. In the midst of their love, her hair had come down, her chocolate locks fell around her face and over her shoulders. Zuko looked at her, and saw her sigh lightly with a small smile on her face. She turned over and leaned on Zuko's chest, her breaths became longer and her chest rose and fell, Katara was starting to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed lightly and her hair covered part of her face. He blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and cuddled against him. Zuko watched Katara attentively. She finally drifted asleep. Zuko pulled the covers over them and leaned back against the bed frame. "I'm sorry Katara…for everything I did to you guys. I'll train the Avatar, for you…anything for you. Just never leave me." He whispered in her ear. Katara stirred a bit. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, smiled sweetly and kissed his neck. Her kiss sent shivers down his spine. She felt like velvet and her kiss was exhilarating. In her eyes he saw passion, hope and love.

"Never, Zuko…Never"


	6. my decsion

**A.N. **

**Ok so I decided that I am going to continue this story, and I have a few ideas on what will come next, but I don't know when ill be able to update it. So please just be patient with me and know that it will get done. Thanks so much. **


	7. Oo my

**Chapter 6**

**Oo my…**

It had been a few weeks since that night in Zuko's apartment; things actually seemed to be working out quite nicely. Zuko and his Uncle Iroh started to become just as much part of the group as Aang, Sokka or Toph. There were few arguments with the boys, only one that nearly scared the shit out of Katara:

_Iroh had said that he would have to move in with Aang in order to move his training along. However there were only enough rooms for 4, and with Toph not wanting to share a room, someone was out of a room. So Katara had volunteered her room to the kind old man, and said she would move into Iroh's apartment. She could tell Sokka was less than thrilled with her idea. _

"_YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Sokka's face was bright red from screaming so much. _

"_Sokka, be reasonable, I know how thrilled you would be to move in with Zuko." Katara said rasing a mocking eyebrow. Sokka opened his mouth to say something but was quickly shut up by Katara finger in his face. "And NO, Toph can't move in either, either her or Zuko will annoy each other until one of them killed the other." Katara said putting her hands on her hips. Sokka sighed in defeat, and glared at Zuko who had a rather triumphant look on his face._

"_Fine, Katara will move in with Zuko. BUT! You better keep your hands to your self, and your whole…well you out of HER room! Got it?" Sokka scolded pointing a finger at Zuko. _

"_Hey, don't worry about me. pony tail" Zuko chuckled. 'Pony tail' Zuko's little nickname fore Sokka, everyone could tell that Sokka loved it sooooooooo much. **(AN: note the **_**sarcasim) **Sokka_ acted like he didn't like Zuko at all, but everyone could tell that he was happy that there was another teenage boy around. But there was no way he would ever tell Zuko that. Ever. After that incident, things were quite calm. Katara moved in with Zuko and Iroh took her room, he had said that it would only be temporary but Katara didn't mind; she loved just being around Zuko. So living with him would be an added bonus._

* * *

Zuko lay in bed thinking of the same memory that Katara had been earlier. Zuko smiled thinking about the recent events while looking down at the beauty lying next to him. It was about 6 in the morning and the sun had just started to rise and the tints of reds golds from early morning mixed and swirled with the deep blue hues from the night slowly fading away. The colors of the morning filtered through the window and the curtains and rested on the two lovers. Zuko couldn't bare to remove his eyes or move even the slightest from the woman clutching to his stomach, almost if he did she would vanish from his sight. Knowing that his Uncle would be upset with him if he was late for yet another early training session with the Avatar, he slowly released himself from Katara's grasp. Finally achieving his goal without waking her up, Zuko moved to the edge of the bed, but was stopped when a soft hand reached up and grabbed his wrist pulling him back onto the bed. Zuko smirked and looked down at his captor. Katara looked up at him with sleepy eyes, smiled sweetly and kissed his neck. Her kiss sent shivers down his spine. She felt like velvet and her kiss was exhilarating. He felt powerless around her; he didn't want to have to move her but finally forced himself to.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Katara growled and smirked at the same time.

"To train…you know help the Ava…Aang like you wanted" Zuko corrected himself, seeing as Katara hated it when he called Aang, 'the Avatara.'

"Not just yet you're not" she returned with a mischievous grin. And in one quick motion Katara pulled Zuko back on top of her. Zuko heated up his body temperature and noticed Katara snuggled closer and kiss his neck softly. He silently noted that heat made her particularly affectionate. He pulled himself out of her grip and stared into her deep yet sleepy blue eyes. As he looked at this wonderful, amazing woman, Katara traced the outline of his scar and leaned forward kissing it lightly. Zuko pulled away and looked at her, finding solace in her eyes. Zuko smiled and wondered what he did to deserve her. Katara sighed lovingly and reluctantly let Zuko out of her embrace. "All right…fine. Go ahead, we don't want Iroh getting steamed again." She giggled softly and smiled into the sweet innocent kiss Zuko had just bestowed on her. With that he got up and got dressed, he watched as she moaned softly and snuggled back up into her covers. Already missing her warmth and the feel of her body against his, Zuko left quickly knowing what would happen if he stayed a second longer…then he'd never want to leave.

Finally arriving at the Avatar's apartment, Zuko saw that the Avatar and his Uncle had already started. "Nice you of to join us my nephew." Iroh said rather sternly, seeing as this was Zuko's 5th being about 30 minutes late for training. "Please be sure to be on time tomorrow. But before we go on with our lesson, I would like to hear what kept you late this time…" Iroh pursed with a knowing smile. Yes, it was true, Iroh knew. He had figured out the truth of why Katara was so willing to move in with Zuko, why she was always on his side when he got into arguments with Sokka or Toph, and why Zuko was always very…very late to practice. He had figured out that Zuko and Katara were together. However, he didn't tell the others what he knew, he had too much fun teasing Zuko about it. Zuko hated that about his unlce.

"I…uhh…I wasn't feeling so good this morning." Zuko stuttered at his lame excuse and averted his eyes from his Uncle's gaze.

"Gee Zuko, you've been feeling kinda sick all week, maybe you should lay down and have Katara heal you…or something." Aang chirped in, genuinely concerned. Zuko nodded his head, but said nothing to the boy. Zuko knew that he was just being nice, but he had nothing but contempt for him, he knew that Aang had feelings for Katara but Katara was too oblivious to notice. He also knew that Katara regarded Aang as no more than a little brother and he had nothing to worry about, but he always felt so protective of Katara. She was too nice and trusting toward people…especially towards…boys. They would walk into the market place of Ba Sing Se and all the boys would notice her. It was no secret that Katara was probably one of the most beautiful girls in town. With her exotic tanned skin, matured body and deep blue enticing eyes, she was definitely 'something' every man wanted, that's how the men that lived near by described her. With every thought of the glances and looks that the men would give her Zuko's anger became greater and his firebending would have more power. "Not to hard Zuko, the Avatar is still learning the basics." Iroh repremanded. Zuko's blows towards Aang as they were practicing became softer as his mind drifted to how humble Katara could be about her looks. He smiled slightly as he thought about what she said just yesterday..

"_Katara you are the prettiest girl in Ba Sing Se…will you marry me?" their next door neighbor, Han asked her this every day. And every day Katara smiles sweetly at the boy and politely rejects. _

"_Oo Han, there are many other girls in Ba Sing Se; who are just as if not more beautiful than I could ever be. One of them is meant to be your wife. She will love you, take care of you and always stay with you. But she is not me, now quick go and find her." Katara looked at him with sympathetic eyes and ruffled his hair and shooed him on his way._

_As they walked through the town all the looks, stares, and smiles that Katara was given by the male population only made Zuko move closer to her. Katara nodded to all the young "gentlemen" as they smiled at her. "Wow…a lot of the people here are very friendly." She smiled widely. _

Zuko laughed at the memory, he hated and loved it. He loved how naïve but sweet Katara could be, but he hated…well every other guy in…the whole world. It was then that he realized that he had stopped firebending and a fireball from Aang was coming straight at him.

"Ummph!" THUD! Zuko flew backwards landing into a very very annoyed Earthbender.

After being able to breath again, Toph threw him off of her. Even though Toph was blind, she turned in the direction of Zuko and gave him a murderous glare. "you have 10 seconds to run away from me before I smash you into a thousand tiny little firebending pieces." Zuko had spent enough time with the group to know that Toph never went back on something she said. So he put his hands up in surrender and back slowly away. "And YOU! Twinkle Toes! Watch were you're throwing him will ya?!?" and with that Tophh stomped away.

"What the hell is going on here?" hearing a familiar voice Zuko wiped around to see Katara standing there bewildered at why her friends were screaming at each other. "Well…" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Katara…you…hahaha…mis..ha…missed it! HAAHAHAHAHA" Katara turned to see her brother rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"I hit Zuko with a small fireball, he flew into Toph, she threw him over there, almost killed him, and is now sulking over there." Aang continued with a guilty smile. Katara stifled the urge to laugh and turned toward Zuko who was flaming. Literally…his hands were on fire.

"Now, now Zuko…you were firebending with Aang. Things like this happen when you are trainng, there is no need to get mad." She smiled understandingly. Zuko felt his anger melt away at the sight of Katara smiling at him. "Seeing as its already noon, why don't we all go and get something to eat?" Iroh was the first to agree, saying that he could use a nice cup of tea. Sokka par usual said he was starving and Toph just wanted to get out of the house.

"O I know the perfect place…they have the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se!" a wily smile spread across Iroh's face.

* * *

"Uncle! You brought us to the Jasmine Dragon!?" Zuko yelled throwing his hands in the air. "You brought us to **your** tea shop!?"

"Prince Zuk…I mean Lee, they wanted the best tea; sooo I thought I'd treat them to a free lunch. Whatever they want is on the house." Iroh said proudly.

"FREE FOOD!?! Why can't you be my Uncle?" Sokka cried bending down and hugging Iroh's legs. Iroh laughed whole-heartedly, picked Sokka up and lead the teens into the restaurant.

"Wait here I will bring some tea over in a minute." Iroh gave a slight bow and walked toward the kitchen.

"Well…well. I've been looking for you guys." Katara slowly turned around upon hearing a strangely familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in a while.

Her eyes almost popped right out of her head. "YOU! How did you? Here…the gang…the town…bastard…frozen to a tree...Oo my…Jet!?!"

* * *

**you asked me to continue, so i did. lol well just so you know i have no idea how this is going to end or what should come next haha...o well it will come to me eventually...anyways reviews are always nice, enjoy :-)**

**Bueno Bye**

**-BonitaChickia**


End file.
